The present invention relates to a chemical composition and process for use in the removal and prevention of scale build-up, rust and corrosion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chemical composition which, when made into an aqueous solution, liberates gaseous molecular oxygen and carbon dioxide from oxides and carbonates while simultaneously sequestering various metal ions. By binding metal ions in a soluble complex any precipitate already formed becomes stabilized and further precipitation is inhibited. The present invention has been found particularly effective in removing and preventing scale, rust, algal and baterial growth and cavitation erosion in automotive-engine cooling systems, industrial evaporative cooling-tower refrigeration systems, evaporative coolers and boilers which employ recirculating aqueous systems. However, by employing the composition of the present invention, non-recirculating aqueous systems may be made to recirculate an aqueous solution of the present invention.